Lost it All
by snickums10
Summary: Just a little Dennor dabble I did for a special reason but I couldn't tell you what that was because I don't remember, enjoy  . ' This is my first story and feedback would be nice


Denmark sighed, he was all alone…again. The Great Dane shook his head and leaned back against the bloody beaten tree, he had truly lost this battle, and everything with it. Denmark closed his eyes and begun to think of how things were only a few hours before that dreaded battle.

"Hurry up Danmark, we don't have much time to get ready." Norway said with the slightest hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm getting up Norge" Denmark groaned as he tumbled off the fur covered bed with a loud THUMP "ouch" he laughed.

"Idiot" Norway rolled his eyes and kicked the Dane in the side hard enough to get him to his feet.

"heh, alright Norge, you win, so who are we fighting again?" Denmark stretched and threw over his fur tunic. He then brushed back his golden hair to that perfect spikiness .

"Come on Idiot….." Norway brushed past Denmark who quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss receiving a blush from the smaller man.

"Norge just promise me, whatever happens out there today, we protect each other." Denmark stated with a serious expression on his face.

"y-yes of course i-idiot" Norway stuttered, still slightly shocked from the kiss.

Denmark smiled and grabbed his battle axe before going out into the cold winter lands of the Jutlands.

Sweden had declared war upon the raiding Vikings and demanded battle to protect Finland. Iceland's land had just been found weeks before and both Denmark's and Norway's kings were blood crazy and were craving the control of new land and to see bloodshed.

Denmark sighed thinking about different strategies when a man to the left of him was shot down with a perfectly carved arrow. Denmark knew they were at a disadvantage already; the enemy was up on top the hill, perfect for archers to strike.

Suddenly his warriors were dropping like flies and Denmark pulled Norway back to hid in a small snow drift.

"Let me go you idiot! We have to go fight!" Norway yelled at the Dane.

"No Norge we can't we are at too much at a disadvantage point, Sweden and his warriors will easily overcome us, we have to retreat!" Denmark retorted, scared of the future outcome.

"Trust me we'll be fine." Norway glared at Denmark and jumped out of the hole carrying his sword and charged up the hill.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted out and ran after him.

Then he saw him, Sweden standing tall and proud on the top of the hill looking down at the pathetic men scrambling up and being knocked down. Sweden looked at the numerous faces of men still standing and saw a fearful Dane push Norway out of the way of arrows, one hitting him in the shoulder.

"Danmark!" Norway shouted and pulled Denmark back down. "You Idiot! Your shot let me heal you."

Denmark smiled slightly "Igen" he said simply and stood up, ignoring the crimson liquid leaking from the wound in his shoulder. "I promised to protect you, now stay down Norge…."

Norway growled slightly but nodded "be careful, I'll back you up if you need it"

"Alright"

And with that Denmark ran up the hill swinging his mighty battle axe at the Swedish man mocking him. Sweden looked down at him with no true emotion on his face. Finland said it was known as the "Death Stare" and it scared many, but his Danish opponent wasn't one of the many. Sweden set his footing accordingly, a single blow to the Danes chest and he would be done.

Denmark reached Sweden and almost instantly fell to the ground as a sharp pain shot through him. He stumbled back and begun to roll back down the hill, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Norway gasped at the sight watching his beloved Dane collapse. He ran to meet the Danes limp body but was grabbed by the wrist. He screamed and looked at his captor.

It was Sweden.

Norway tried kicking at him but was thrown to the ground instead. Sweden smirked.

"Y''r c'm'ng w'th m'" Sweden spoke with a blank expression. "'nd th' 'd'ot st'ys h'r' t' d'e"

With a quick blow Norway lost all consciousness, the last thing he saw was Denmark's face in pain. He couldn't help him.

"N-Norge…" Denmark spoke weakly watching Norway fall to the ground after a blow to the head from Sweden.

"Y'' f''d D'nm'rk…" was all Sweden said before picking up Norway's limp body and returning up and over the edge of the hill.

How Denmark managed to drag himself towards a tree, he doesn't know or remember. But he knew he had failed Norway, He wasn't going to be able to get him back, Sweden was too strong now. The Dane sighed and ran a finger over his chest, red. His entire chest was red with blood. This could very well be his last battle. He didn't have anybody to heal him, he was going to lay there and die, his men had retreated, and it was over. Denmark closed his eyes and drew in a final breath before he let the coldness of a never ending winter consume him.


End file.
